My Love, My Savior
by MusikMastr
Summary: AU. Sasuke has been abused and raped by his older brother Itachi after their parents died. Just when he thinks it's over for him, Sasuke meets an interesting blonde that might just save his life. Will Naruto be his Savior? Will he love and protect Sasuke? Warning: Rape, abuse, self-harm, one-sided ItaSasu, NaruSasu. Lemon in later chapters.
1. My Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song Savior by Black Veil Brides. (Love this band ) All rights go to the owner. I only own the idea.**

**Warning: Yaoi (BoyXBoy), abuse, rape, self-harm, profanity, one-sided ItaSasu, NaruSasu.**

**AN: I gave you a warning so if you can't handle it please do not read it. Those of you who can please enjoy and remember to review! Now the story begins!**

* * *

_I never meant to be the one_  
_who kept you from the dark._  
_But now I know my wounds are sewn_  
_because of who you are._

Sasuke laid there, unable to move as the cold floor chilled his back. He dragged his head up and looked around trying to remember what happened. He saw the dining table and the fridge.

'That's right. I'm in the kitchen.' He thought slowly getting up despite the pain coursing through his entire body. He shivered as the cold air hit his exposed member.

*Flashback*

When he got home Itachi was there and threw him up against the wall. He held him there by his neck as he repeatedly brought his fists down onto his delicate body. He had bruises on his arms and legs as well as a dark purple hand shape around his neck from how hard Itachi had gripped him.

When Itachi deemed his skin bruised enough he threw him to the floor and straddled his hips. He took off his own shirt and ripped Sasukes off. He attacked Sasukes neck leaving hickeys as he sucked and nipped on his skin. He bit down on the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

He pulled his own pants and boxers down tossing them aside and making Sasuke gulp as he knew what was coming. Itachi pulled down Sasukes pants and flipped him over onto his hands and knees.

He positioned himself at Sasukes entrance and thrusted into him in one go. Sasuke bit his lip to hold in the scream. Itachi growled and grabbed his hair, pulling it back roughly as he began thrusting into him hard and fast.

"Scream bitch." Itachi said in a low voice.

Sasuke released his lip as another hard thrust cause him to scream out loudly.  
Itachi smirked. "Good boy." He said as he continued to brutally pound the hell out of his little brother. Itachi held Sasukes hips in a bruising grip that would definitely leave a mark in later. He pulled his hips back meeting each thrust and pushing him deeper inside.

Sasuke clawed at floor willing the pain to end soon. He whimpered and cried while his body rocked foreword from the amount of force used. He continued screaming as his prostate was brushed on accident. When Itachi finally came inside him he kissed his back and pulled out. He walked to his room and shut the door behind him leaving Sasuke panting and crying on the kitchen floor with cum leaking out of his hole and dribbling down his legs.

He passed out soon after.

*End of Flashback*

Sasuke limped to his room and grabbed a pair of boxers before going to the shower room to take a nice hot bath. After the tub filled up he stepped in sighing as the water soothed his sore and bruised body.

He washed up and stepped out draining the water as he dried off. He put his boxers on and climbed into bed. He went to bed and wished the nightmare would end soon.

-The next morning-

He shot up in his bed and tried to calm his racing heart with slow deep breathes as he got up. He got dressed slowly and did his morning routine before hobbling down stairs to the door. He grabbed his bag and left the house walking to school.

The only good thing about school is that his crush was there in every class. The blonde angel that took his breath away every time he saw him. With blonde spiky hair brighter than the sun and deep blue cerulean eyes deeper than the ocean, it made you happy to just be near him.

Naruto Uzumaki was this angel's name.

Naruto is a kind man to everyone and isn't afraid to stand up for what's right. Sasuke has had a crush on him since middle school when he first realized he was gay. He was Sasukes first and only love.

When he finally got to school he went to his class and sat in the back like he usually did. He got his book out as he waited for class to start.

"Hey cutie." Came the voice of none other than Kiba Inuzuka. Kiba has been after Sasuke time and time again but each time Sasuke rejected him.

Sasuke ignored him and continued reading. Kiba growled. "Hey Uchiha. I'm talking to you." He said

Sasuke glanced up before looking back down. "Why you little-" Kiba started to say as he raised a hand making Sasuke flinch back at the memory of Itachi's hands.

Just then Naruto walked over and grabbed Kiba's wrist in a tight grip. "Is there a problem here?" He asked looking between the two.

"Tch. No, I was just chatting with Uchiha here." Kiba said jerking his hand away and walking back to his seat.

Sasuke opened his eyes and stared at Naruto. "Hey are you ok?" Naruto asked smiling with a concerned look in his eye. "He didn't hurt you did he?" He asked

Sasuke shook his head. "N-No. I'm fine. Thank you." He said smiling slightly.

Naruto smiled. "Good I'm glad. Can I sit here?" He asked pointing to the seat next to him.  
Sasuke blinked in surprise and nodded. "Y-Yeah of course." He said

"Thanks." Naruto replied as Sasuke nodded and tried to read. But he could no longer focus on such a boring book with his crush and first love sitting next to him.

In that brief moment. Naruto Uzumaki became Sasuke Uchiha's Savior.

* * *

Sorry for such a short chapter! So Naruto has talked to Sasuke and saved him from Kiba. But can he save Sasuke from his brother? Keep reading to find out.

Reviews make me update faster!  
The next chapter is about Sasukes self-harm so if that bothers you then skip it. If not then please enjoy because it will give you a bit more on why he acts the way he does. Hope you enjoyed this story so far!


	2. My Cuts

**Disclaimer: No, sadly I do not own Naruto or Black Veil Brides**

**Warning: Self-harm, mention of ItaSasu**

**AN: For those of you reading this who have ever self-harmed themselves, stay strong. I promise it does get better. And if you do ever need to talk just message me and we'll talk. I'm here for you**

**AN: Thank you so much for all the reviews! I got so many in such a short amount of time I decided to update. I told you. Reviews really do make me update faster. So keep reviewing and tell me how you enjoy it. Now to the story.**

* * *

_I will take this burden on  
and become the holy one  
But remember I am human  
and I'm bound to sing this song_

*1 week ago*

Sasuke laid on his bed, the alarm clock beside him read 1:13 A.M. He couldn't sleep and his entire body ached. He sat up and reached into the drawer of his bedside table. He pulled out his razor blade and looked at the thin piece of steel in his hand. He then looked at his still naked and bruised body.

'Itachi did this to me.' He thought

He placed the cool edge against his already scarred arm and pressed down moving it across his skin. His heart sped up slightly and his breath hitched as blood began to well up and run down the surface onto the sheets. He hissed softly as he made more cuts on his arm.

When he finished his left arm said 'SAVE ME' in bright red letters. He looked at the older cuts he made on his right arm.

Perfect lines carved by an imperfect child.

After a few minutes he got up and went to the bathroom. He cleaned and dressed the wound before walking back to his bed. He laid down and closed his eyes.

*FLASHBACK*

There was fire. Fire and twisted metal. Blood puddles formed from under the car. They were hit. The car rolled, that he remembered. He was crying and didn't know how to react. He knew by the blank stare on his parent's faces that they were dead. He heard the sirens in the distance.

The next thing he remembered was lying in a bed in a white room. There was a beeping coming from a machine next to his bed, He looked over and realized he was in a hospital. He tried to get up as a nurse entered.

"No lay down. It's ok. Just relax and wait. Your brother will be here soon to take you home." She said smiling sweetly at him.

He nodded and laid back down. Itachi entered and the nurse left after taking the IV's out and giving him his newly washed clothes.

Itachi sat on a chair nearby and grabbed his hand. "Are you ok little brother?" He asked

Sasuke nodded. "But Mom and Dad." He began.

Itachi shook his head. "They didn't make it. They died on impact. I'm sorry Sasuke. But it's ok. I'll always be here to protect you." He said smiling as he hugged Sasuke.

Sasuke cried softly not realizing that Itachi's hand had traveled down past his back and was now rubbing his ass softly.  
It was then that everything changed between the two brothers.

*END FLASHBACK*

Sasuke rolled over and clenched his fist. Every night he had the same nightmares. Ones of the accident but also ones of Itachi and the things he did to him. He wakes up holding a pillow to his face so he doesn't scream and wake up Itachi.

He used to love and look up to his brother but now he fears him. He hates being in the same room as him and avoids him as much as possible. Lately the beatings have gotten worse and he's had to wear nothing but loose long sleeves and pants for the past few weeks. Even around the house that's all he wears.

He wishes someone would save him from this hell but he's scared to let anyone in. He doesn't want to go through what he did with his parents or what he's going through right now with Itachi.

He loves Naruto but as much as he wants to be with him he's scared of what he'd think. How would he react if he saw the scars? Would he run and call him a freak? Or would he stay and protect him from the monster in his nightmares?

After the accident all he had was Itachi. He trusted Itachi and whenever he would touch Sasukes ass or stare at him when he showered he didn't think anything of it. When they were real little they took baths together all the time. He thought Itachi was just being a good older brother like always.

But he wasn't the brother he knew anymore. He was a monster from the closet mother always talked about. Instead of love and comfort Sasuke was shown fear and pain.

Itachi made him feel worthless and dirty with every touch of his brutal hand. HE felt as if his life was over and had no meaning left. He wanted so badly to give up and join his parents in paradise. Maybe then he'll finally be happy.

*Present*

Sasuke laid back on his bed smiling for once. 'He talked to me! Naruto Uzumaki actually sat next to me in class! I can't believe that actually happened.' He thought. It was a good day that day. Definitely the best he's had in a while.

He closed his eyes and thought of him and Naruto holding hands as they walked down the streets together one day. The thought made him smile and giggle softly.

Just then the door slammed open and Itachi walked in glaring at him.

"Looks like someone's in a good mood. Let's fix that shall we?" He said walking towards the bed where Sasuke sat wide-eyed as he hurriedly backed up till his back touched the headboard.

Itachi yanked him by his hair to the ground in a kneeling position.

"Bad boys need to be punished Sasuke. You will learn your lesson." He said.

* * *

Dun dun dunnn! Cliffhanger I know.  
Thanks for all the reviews again! I hope you enjoyed it! Keep reading, you'll get a nice surprise in the next chapter. ;) Don't forget: Reviews seriously do make me update faster!

If you have any ideas or questions just ask me I'll be glad to answer them if it doesn't reveal the story too much. Thanks again!


	3. My Protector

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Naruto or Black Veil Brides. It'd be awesome if I did though.**

**Warning: ItaSasu , NaruSasu, and slight rape/abuse.**

**AN: IT'S UNBELIEVABLE! I got 11 reviews! 11! That's more than I've ever had on one story. And that's when the story has been up for months. This one has only been up for 4 DAYS! So I really wanted to thank you for that.**

**Also this chapter is dedicated to my girlfriend. Happy 3rd week Anniversary! I love you babe, always and forever.**

**Now onto the story!**

* * *

_So hear my voice_  
_ remind you not to bleed, I am here_  
_Savior will be there_  
_ when you are feeling alone, oh_  
_A Savior for all that you do_  
_ so you live freely without their harm_

Just then the door slammed open and Itachi walked in glaring at him.

"Looks like someone's in a good mood. Let's fix that shall we?" He said walking towards the bed where Sasuke sat wide-eyed as he hurriedly backed up till his back touched the headboard.

Itachi yanked him by his hair to the ground in a kneeling position.

"Bad boys need to be punished Sasuke. You will learn your lesson." He said.

Sasuke screamed. "Please Itachi! No more!" He cried.

"No. Beg all you want but you must be punished. Who is it? Who's making you smile?" Itachi demanded glaring down at his little brother who had tears spilling down his cheeks when he pulled on his hair harder.

Then a knock was heard coming from the front door. "Sasuke? What's going on I heard you scream." A voice was heard saying through the door.

Sasuke gasped and looked at the door in panic as the voice caught Itachi's attention as well making him glare at the unknown sound.

"I-I love him. Please don't hurt him." Sasuke begged.

Itachi growled and slammed Sasuke against the wall. Sasuke yelped as he hit the wall and slumped to the ground.

Itachi slammed the door as he walked to the front. He took a breath and calmly opened the door looking at the blonde boy with stunning blue eyes.

"Can I help you?" Itachi asked emotionlessly.

"What's going on in there? I heard Sasuke scream." The blonde boy asked glaring at the older man in front of him.

"It's none of your concern. Now go home whoever you are." He said closing the door.

"Naruto Uzumaki." He said stopping the door with his foot. "I need to speak to Sasuke. May I come in?" He asked politely with a touch of bitterness to his voice.

Sasuke opened the door after getting his jacket on and ran to the front. "N-Naruto! What are you doing here?" He asked stepping in front of Itachi.

"I came to talk to you about…the school project." He lied looking at Itachi.

Sasuke blinked for a minute before it clicked in his head what Naruto was doing.  
"Oh right, the project. I'm sorry I completely forgot. Please come in." He said blushing as he backed up. Itachi moved back so he was leaning against the wall.

Naruto entered and looked around. "I've never been in here before. It's really nice." He said

Sasuke nodded. "Thanks." He said softly. "Let's go to my room." He said leading Naruto to his room.

Naruto followed him passing Itachi. They shared a hateful look promising pain to the other.

"I'll be back later Sasuke. I'm going out for a drink." Itachi said as he grabbed his phone, keys, and wallet and walked out the door.

Sasuke tensed. 'Shit.' He thought

When they reached his room he they sat on Sasukes newly clean sheets.

"So what did you really come here for Naruto-kun?" Sasuke asked blushing softy as he looked down.

Naruto smiled softly at him then his face got serious.  
"I was walking down the streets around time to get some fresh air. I live a few blocks down from here and I passed by your house. What was that scream I heard about? Did Itachi hurt you? I heard you scream at him 'no more'. What did you mean?" He asked

Sasuke bit his lip and looked down. "It's nothing really. Don't worry about it. You should leave before he gets back." Sasuke said softly.

Naruto grabbed his left arm. "Come on tell me what happened. I can help." He said sincerely.

Sasuke hissed when he grabbed his arm. Naruto blinked and looked down. He started pulling his sleeve up and caught a glimpse of the cuts before Sasuke yanked his arm away and pulled the sleeve back down.

Naruto frowned. "Sasuke what are you hiding?" He asked.

Sasuke just shook his head.

"Sasuke…show me you arm." He said softly holding out his hand.

Sasuke flinched back and shook his head again. "No." He said softly.

Naruto sighed. "Please Sasuke. I just want to help." He said.

"You can't Naruto. Just go before he hurts you too." Sasuke said before gasping in shock as he covered his mouth. 'Shit I didn't mean for that to slip!' He thought as Naruto's eyes widened.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and laid him back on the ground pinning his arms above his head as Sasuke tried to struggle out of his grip.

Sasuke looked at him in fear. "L-Let go of me! Stop it Naruto!" He said trying to squirm his way out.

Naruto looked at him wide-eyed. 'Oh no. He's been hurt so much he fears even me.' He thought.

"Shh it's alright Sasuke. I'm not going to hurt you. You know that." He said.

Sasuke slowly calmed down but his body stayed tense.

"I'm going to look at your arms ok?" He said gently grabbing the sleeve.

Sasuke shook his head. "P-Please no. D-Don't look at them." He said.

Naruto frowned. 'He's definitely hiding something. Scars?' He wondered

Naruto nodded. "Ok I won't look. Can I look at your chest and back?" He asked gently.

Sasuke thought for a minute and slowly nodded.

Naruto lifted up his shirt after letting his arms go. He stared in horror at the bruises and cuts on his skin. He gasped softly as he trailed a hand over them softly. Sasuke bit his lip as he hissed. He helped Sasuke sit up and crawled around him so he could look at his back.

It looked even worse. There were huge softball size dark purple bruises on Sasukes back near his spine and a few other small cuts.

'Oh no. This is horrible! I can't believe Itachi would do this to him! To his own little brother!' Naruto thought outraged.

Sasuke looked down in fear and shame.

Naruto gently touched the wounds and wrapped his arms around Sasuke from behind hugging him.

Sasuke tensed and blinked at the sudden action. "N-Naruto? What are you doing?" He asked.

"Shh. Just let me hold you ok? Let me protect you." Naruto said

Sasuke blinked before smiling softly as he relaxed in his hold leaning into the touch.

'Ok.' He thought.

* * *

Did you like it? Hate it? Please tell me. I did my best and I really like how this chapter ended don't you? Surprise huh? I bet you didn't expect Naruto to show up and save the day-er, night I mean.

Anyways…Review review review! I love hearing from you! Reviews make me update faster!


	4. My Boyfriend

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Naruto belongs top Masashi and Savior belongs to the awesome Black Veil Brides.**

Warning: Mentions of rape/abuse and ItaSasu, NaruSasu lemon.

AN: Ok I've gotten 20 reviews at this point! Thank you so much this is amazing. I never thought people would actually read this but I' glad you did. I hope you enjoy it and I hope this chapter answers some of your questions. Enjoy!

* * *

_So here I write my lullaby  
to all the lonely ones  
Remember as you learn to try  
to be the one you love  
So I can take this pen  
and teach you how to live  
But what is left unsaid  
the greatest gift I give.  
_  
*Itachi's POV*

Damn that brat. It was just getting good. I could've gotten a blowjob but no, _Naruto Uzumaki _had to interrupt. School project my ass. Sasuke would've done it at school and only school. He would've never told anyone where he lives.

That kid must be stalking him. But Sasuke also said he loved him. That makes him an enemy. Only I'm allowed to love Sasuke. He's mine. I've carefully carved my image into his mind so he only thinks of me. Uzumaki is ruining all I've worked so hard for.

Sasuke…his pale ivory skin and his dark ebony hair. His eyes so dark and empty. So beautiful. Like a dark angel. My dark angel. I will stop you Uzumaki. I swear to you that. He's mine and I shall allow no one but me to touch him.

I took another drink from my Blood Mary while looking around the bar. People had walked up to me before they realized who I was. When they saw that I was Itachi Uchiha they immediately backed off.

I don't know what they're doing but I'm semi-worried Sasuke will slip up. No doubt he still has the evidence of our activities together. I don't mean to hurt him that bad. Just bad enough he understands who he belongs to.

Apparently he's forgotten. I'll have to reteach him. I was there when Mother and Father died. Not Naruto Uzumaki. He's a stranger and I'm your loving protective older brother. He should be running to me for help. Not lying just so he can avoid being in the same house alone with me. He'll come running back when he gets his heart broken.

And my arms will be open for him. I'll wait.

*Normal POV*

When Sasuke and Naruto pulled away Sasuke looked down with a dark blush on his face.

Naruto looked at him and smiled softly. He turned Sasuke around and pulled his shirt down being careful of the wounds. He smiled at Sasuke and leaned in kissing his lips softly.

Sasuke gasped softly blinking in confusion. He carefully kissed him back not wanting to ruin anything.

'Naruto Uzumaki stole my first kiss!' Sasuke thought excitedly.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and kissed him a little more confidently. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasukes waist pulling him closer.

Sasuke got into his lap and kissed him as Naruto kissed down Sasukes neck sucking on it softly. Sasuke gasped and arched slightly. Naruto ran his hands under Sasukes shirt feeling up his chest stopping to play with his nipples.

He tweaked them and rolled the nubs between the pads of his index finger and thumb. Sasuke gasped moaning softly and arched into the touch.

'It feels similar to what Itachi did but much more…softer. And sweeter. Itachi was cold and brutal but Naruto is gentle and warm. It's a nice loving feeling.' Sasuke thought.

Sasuke let his hands slide down to rest on Naruto's shoulder. He pulled Naruto closer and tilted his head to the side so Naruto had better access to his neck.

Naruto smiled and took the invitation. He sucked on the skin softly making Sasuke moan a little.

Naruto then stood up and picked Sasuke up bringing him with him to Sasukes bedroom. He laid Sasuke on his bed and took his own shirt off making Sasuke blush and feel self-conscious.

He started to pull up Sasukes shirt but Sasuke shook his head. "N-No. My shirt stays on." He said somewhat firmly but it also had a slight tremble in his voice.

Naruto frowned. "What are you hiding Sasuke? You can tell me I promise not to tell or show anyone." He said touching Sasukes hand.

Sasuke glanced down first at the bed then at the hand before looking up at Narutos deep cerulean eyes. He slowly nodded and Naruto smiled softly.

Naruto slowly pulled Sasukes shirt off. When it was off and on the ground Sasuke bit his lip and looked at Naruto's face, studying it.

Naruto was shocked. He saw all the scars and those along with the other wounds on his chest made Naruto's blood boil. He just wanted to hurt Itachi and show him 100 times the amount of pain he caused Sasuke.

He saw his cuts and the words 'SAVE ME'. Those hurt his heart most. Sasuke was crying all alone in his bedroom just wishing and waiting to be saved. It was then he decided to be the one to save Sasuke.

He would lay down his life for him and be his Savior.

Naruto leaned down and kissed each scar. He kissed up the right arm before going to the left and placing gentle kisses on each letter holding Sasukes right hand in his left.

Sasuke blushed and watched him not moving away this time.  
'He's seen them…and he's not running away. He stayed! He's kissing them. I've always dreamed of them but never thought it would actually happen.' He thought crying softly as he smiled.

Naruto looked up. "What's wrong?" He asked worried with a frown on his lips and his brow furrowed in concern.

Sasuke shook his head smiling. "Nothing's wrong. Everything's perfect. I'm just so happy right now. Here with you, it feels so right to me." He said blushing lightly as he looked down in slight embarrassment.

Naruto blinked and smiled brightly leaning in to capture his lips in a soft yet loving kiss.

"I really like you Sasuke." Naruto said.

Sasuke felt his heart skip a few beats before his face lit up in a bright smile.

"I love you Naruto!" He said hugging him tightly.

Naruto smiled softly and hugged him back. He laid Sasuke back on the bed.

"Sasuke. Do you want to go all the way? I know we only just started talking and everything but I really like you and if you would take me I'd like to be your boyfriend." Naruto said seriously as he looked into Sasukes eyes.

Sasuke smiled and nodded. "I'd love to be your boyfriend Naruto. You don't know how long I've dreamed of you asking me that." He said softly.

Naruto smiled and nodded kissing Sasukes lips softly as he took his own pants off before removing Sasukes as well leaving them in only their boxers.

Naruto slowly removed Sasukes boxers revealing soft creamy white legs. He pulled them off his legs and tossed them aside long forgotten as he stared at Sasukes decent sized length. He tried not to stare to long not wanting to make Sasuke feel uncomfortable.

He pulled his own down revealing his hard, larger than average, cock. Sasuke looked at it and blushed as red as a tomato.

'Damn.' He thought looking at it his legs spreading unconsciously.

Naruto saw the action and furrowed his brow. "Sasuke don't think I'm weird for asking or anything but are you a virgin?" He asked

Sasuke looked down and bit his lip. He slowly shook his head.

Naruto nodded knowing who it was that took Sasukes virginity.

He leaned down and kissed his lips sweetly. He trailed a hand down Sasukes chest feeling every edge and rough spot from the cuts. He stopped at his cock and stroked it gently. He moved his hand at a slow steady pace till Sasuke was completely hard as well.

"Mm Naruto…p-please…" He trailed off.

Naruto blushed and nodded.

He positioned his erect cock at Sasukes needy hole and slowly pushed in stilling once he was inside so Sasuke could get used to the feeling.

Sasuke bit his lip trying not to clench up around him. 'So big!' He thought clenching around him pulling Naruto further into his hole. His hole greedily sucked him up wanting to feel more of that delicious cock.

They both moaned as Naruto took the hint and pushed in all the way hitting his prostate when his entire cock had entered the tight warm passageway.

Sasuke moved his hips. "M-move." He said softly.

Naruto nodded and thrusted softly at first before thrusting harder and faster going in and out of his tight heat.

Sasuke moaned wrapping his arms around Narutos neck pulling him closer as Naruto thrusted into him harder and faster.

Sasuke moaned louder when Naruto hit his sweet spot. Sasuke wrapped his legs around Narutos waist.

"M-More! There!" He moaned pushing his hips against every thrust.

Naruto smiled and nodded doing as asked making more of Sasukes beautiful moans escape his lips from the amount of pure pleasure Naruto was bringing him.

Sasuke felt like his senses were on fire. He felt so hot and wonderful all over his body. Every light caress of Narutos fingers sent shivers up his spine. Every thrust made him moan so loud he was almost worried the neighbors would hear. But he was too far gone to care at this point. Naruto felt so good inside him. Better than he could've ever imagined.

Sasuke was moaning louder as he approached his release. He tried to hold back not wanting this to end so soon.

After a few more spine tingling thrusts he came onto their chests. "Naruto!" He screamed.  
A brief moment later Naruto came from how hard Sasuke was clenching his hole around Narutos cock. "Sasuke!" He moaned

They panted as they slowly came down from their high and looked at each other sincerely. Sasuke smiled up at Naruto.

"I love you Naruto." He said.  
"I love you too Sasuke." Naruto said

Naruto pulled out of Sasuke letting his cum drip out of his hole.

Sasuke blushed as Naruto laid next to him. They snuggled up together and Sasuke rested his head on Narutos chest. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke.

"Thank you Naruto. For everything." Sasuke said softly.

Naruto looked at him and smiled kissing his hair. "You're welcome Sasuke." He said.

They slipped into unconsciousness and dreamt peacefully. It was warm in each other's arms and they didn't want to be anywhere else.

* * *

Hey guys! Did you like it? It's a little longer than usual. My chapters aren't long because I'm writing the lyrics with the song so I'm spreading it out. I'm sorry if it's not what you like I'm trying.

Anyways, I hope you liked it! Review! Once again thank you so much! 20 reviews! That's twice how many I've gotten on my other good story. And it's only been a little over a week since I've written this. Thank you for reading and reviewing it means a lot to me!


	5. My Brother

**Disclaimer: No I do not own ANYTHING! Unfortunately.**

**Warning: NaruSasu, slight self-harm, sad moment (depending on how much you care about him)**

**AN: Sorry it's been so long! Thank you to my amazing readers! I've gotten 24 reviews now. I've been re-watching an anime I love called Yu Yu Hakusho. So that's what I've been doing since I last updated. I was also trying to think of how to do the next chapter so I had slight writer's block. But here it is! Now please enjoy and REVIEW! ~**

* * *

_So hear my voice  
__remind you not to bleed, I am here  
__Savior will be there  
__when you are feeling alone, oh  
__A Savior for all that you do  
__so you live freely without their harm_

Sasuke woke up to his cell phone ringing. He groaned and rolled out of Naruto's grip. He reached over the bed and dug around in his pant pocket. He pulled it out and put it up to his ear answering it.

"Hello?" He asked sleepily.

"Hello this is the Konoha Hospital is this Sasuke Uchiha?" The nurse asked

Instantly alert Sasuke sat up. "Yes this is Sasuke. What has happened?" He asked getting up and getting dressed as Naruto slowly woke up as well.

"I'm afraid your brother, Itachi Uchiha, has gotten into an accident. He's in the ICU room 402. Only family is allowed to see him and we wanted to notify you of his condition. He's been stabilized but he's lost a lot of blood. We don't know if he'll make it. I'm sorry for waking you with bad news." She said

Sasuke stood frozen. "I-I'll be right there." He said hanging up and dropping to the floor.

Naruto got down beside him. "Hey babe what's wrong? Who was on the phone?" He asked.

Sasuke sniffled. "T-The hospital…Itachi got into an accident." He said chocking at the end before hugging Naruto as he started sobbing.

"Shh it's alright. Why are you so sad? He hurt you Sasuke. He deserved what he got." Naruto said.

Sasuke looked up at him. "H-He may have h-hurt me badly but he's s-still my brother. He's t-the only family I have left Naruto. My parents. T-They were killed in an accident too. The same accident that should've killed me but didn't. That was the day Itachi promised to protect me. I-I can't leave him there and not even visit him. Will you take me there?" Sasuke asked wiping his tears away.

Naruto nodded. "Of course. Anything you want. I understand." He said standing up setting Sasuke on the bed.

After they got dressed they left and started walking to the hospital. When they arrived they went directly to Itachi's room. They allowed Naruto to enter the room as well after seeing Sasukes glare.

Sasuke walked to Itachis bed and sat down on a chair nearby with Naruto standing behind him with his hands resting on Sasukes shoulders.

Sasuke grabbed Itachis hand. Itachi had his eyes closed but his breathing was steady.

"Nii-san? It's Sasuke, please wake up." He said softly.

Itachi slowly opened his eyes and looked at Sasuke. "S-Sasuke?" He whispered.

Sasuke nodded smiling. "Yes it's me big brother. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Sasuke I got ran over by a car. I'm doing as well as can be expected. Thank you for coming. I didn't think you would." He said softly.

Sasuke smiled and shook his head. "Of course I'd come. You may have hurt me but you're still my brother. I'll always be there for you when you need me." He said

Naruto smiled. "Hello Itachi." He said.

Itachi looked at him. "Uzumaki. I see. You're with Sasuke now I presume?" He asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yes." Then seeing his cautious and suspicious gaze added, "Don't worry I'll take good care of him."

Itachi nodded his approval. "I'm sure you will. If you don't I'll hunt you down and cut your balls off." He said smiling.

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Not like that will ever happen but if on the off chance it does you can cut my dick off too." He said.

Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto softly before looking at Itachi.

"Don't worry Nii-san, Naruto will be great. Thank you." He said.

Itachi nodded. "Of course. I'm sorry for everything Sasuke." He said tightening his grip on Sasukes hand.

Sasuke smiled at him. "It's ok Itachi. I know you must've had a reason for doing what you did. As long as you don't leave it's ok. So get some rest so you can get better and come home soon." HE said kissing Itachis cheek before standing up and walking to the door.

"Bye Nii-san. I'll come back and visit you Sunday I'll bring some food too." He said.

Itachi smiled and waved as Sasuke and Naruto left.

'My little brother really is growing up. I'm glad he has Naruto. He deserves someone as great as that blonde kid. I'm sure he'll treat Sasuke well.' He thought going back to sleep.

*At the house*

Sasuke walked in and led Naruto to his room. When they got there they stripped down to their boxers and laid down. Sasuke laid on his side cuddling into Narutos chest.

"Are you ok Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded. "Yes. I'm just glad he's ok. Doctor said he might get out in a few weeks." He said

Naruto smiled. "That's great. Now sleep. You need your rest for tomorrow." He said.

"Why? It's Saturday tomorrow we don't have school." Sasuke said

"I know. That's why I want to take you out on a date." He said smiling.

Sasuke looked at him and smiled blushing softly. "Ok I'd love to." He said kissing Naruto on the lips softly.

They curled up together and went to sleep excited for tomorrow.

* * *

Bad? Good? Tell me! Anyways review! The next chapter will be the last so it was great having you all read my story. I hope you enjoyed it.

I do have another idea for a story after this but I don't know when I'll write it yet. So thank you for reading and sticking around this long.


	6. Epilogue: My Savior

**Disclaimer: No I don't own anything. If I did there would be some changes in the script ;)**

**Warning: NaruSasu**

**AN: Yes this is the last chapter. I have writer's block so it might be crappy and I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for sticking around this long. So far I have 33 reviews so keep reviewing**

* * *

_Savior, will be there  
when you are feeling alone, oh  
A savior for all that you do  
So you live freely without their harm  
When I hear your cries, praying for light  
I will be there  
When I hear your cries, praying for light  
I will be there  
When I hear your cries, praying for light  
I will be there_

Sasuke held Naruto's hand as they walked down the streets to the park. They had already gotten ice cream and seen the latest movie. Now they wanted to relax in each other's arms under the warmth of the sun.

They found a nice spot in the grass under a shady tree and laid down. Naruto first then Sasuke who rested his head on Naruto's chest.

Sasuke smiled and looked at Naruto. He kissed his lips softly, lightly tracing Naruto's lips with his tongue.

Naruto moaned softly as he opened his mouth letting Sasuke's devilish tongue inside.

Sasuke smiled and licked around the inside of Naruto's mouth playing with his tongue. He rubbed his tongue against Naruto's and pulled his tongue into his mouth sucking on it softly making Naruto moan as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke.

Sasuke pulled back slightly and kissed his cheek before laying his head on Naruto's chest wrapping an arm around him. They smiled and watched the birds for a minute while they soaked in each other's presence.

"I love you Naruto." Sasuke said

"I love you too Sasuke." He replied kissing his forehead making Sasuke giggle softly.

"I'm glad you came to my house that day. You make me o happy Naruto. That was probably the best night of my life." He said.

Naruto frowned at the memory. "But had I not shown up you would've been-"

"But I wasn't." Sasuke interrupted. "You saved me Naruto. Just like I always wished you would. Things are better now. Itachi will go home in a few weeks and we can both start over how it should've been." He said.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. Don't worry I'll never leave your side." He promised.

Sasuke smiled. "So you'll take showers with me too?" He asked.

Naruto chuckled. "Ok maybe not every minute. Beside I think we both know we'd get dirtier in the shower together than if we took separate ones." He said making Sasuke blush darkly and hide his face.

Naruto smiled and tilted his face up kissing him softly.

'My Savior.' Sasuke thought as he was rolled onto his back with Naruto on t op of him.  
He wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and pulled him closer as he smiled. He felt his scars rub against Naruto's back and knew that he wouldn't ever add anymore. He had everything he wanted in his arms.

* * *

I know its super short. But it's sort of like an epilogue I guess you could say. Sorry if you hate it. I'm trying to think of another good idea for a story so if you have one I'm all ears. Thanks for reading. Review!


End file.
